DBZ: Ascendancy - The Evil Tyrant Saga
by marionhicks86
Summary: My first actual FanFict. This is my own personal take of Dragon Ball Z, and the Dragon Ball Universe as a whole. I have changed just a few events in the original story (but it's explicitly explained why, mind you) but only for the sake of consistency and to accurately fix the random obvious "loop holes" in the overall layout of the DBZ Story. This helps explain some lost keypoints.


Dragon Ball Ascendancy !

~~~~~~~ Important Details : ~~~~~~~~

* I made this as an alternate version of the GT sagas. There are some similarities, but I am going down a more in-depth and detailed route, tailored to reflect a much more accurate depiction as opposed to the true DBZ way of story telling.

* This fan-made Dragon Ball Z FanFiction begins right after the destruction of Super Janemba, the first movie after the Buu saga in the DBZ timeline. Goku returns to Other World after some parting words with the Z-Fighters. He appoints Mystic Gohan as the new protector of Earth. He is for certain that this time, Gohan truly has what it takes to man up to this daunting responsibility. * Yes, there are still gonna be SSJ4 saiyans and now, Fusion holds a more prominent and explained role than in the original writings. The basic rules of the Fusion dance still apply; The "fusionees" must have the same power level, have a substantial amount of energy left in terms of Ki and Health, and the actual fused individual only last for 30 minutes at base form. However, transformations while still fused together reduce the time allowed to stay fused. If both participants have transformed BEFORE the Fusion Dance, (keep in mind that both have to be in the same form to reflect the same power level rule, and its not a total power level rule.) it only takes 5 minutes off the total Fusion time for each transformation after Base Form. (Base = 0 minutes deducted total. SSJ1 = 5 minutes deducted total. SSJ2 = 10 minutes deducted total. SSJ3 = 15 minutes deducted total. SSJ4 = 20 minutes deducted total. SSJ5 = 25 minutes deducted total. There is NO SSJ6 form for anyone in this FanFict... At this time, anyway. I am not entirely ruling out the possibility of a SSJ6 form in my fan-made story, but it would take serious thought . I'll keep the topic of it update as much as I can, though! ) If the fusioned Individual transforms WHILE both participants are still fused together, this results in a half total time for the entire fusion, and a continued halfing of remaining time for each further transformation after. [EX: Base Fusion Form - SSJ1 Fusion Form = 15 minutes. (30/2) . SSJ1 Fusion Form - SSJ2 Fusion Form (but 3 minutes passed after the immediate first transformation) = 6 minutes (15 subtract 3 for the time used while in SSJ1, then divide the result by 2, and so.. 12/2) and so on, if necessary] .

* Major / Misc. Events in this alternate timeline that pass as Earth returns to daily life. ;

- Hercule realizes that his work is done as World Champion and decides to relinquish the title at the next Martial Arts Tournament. This is sorta like the GT version in some aspects, but instead there will actually be a new World Champion.

- After Goku returns to Other World, the Z-Fighters continue their rigorous training, always striving to be better than ever before. Piccolo decides to live in Other World, but in a different area than Goku (who resides on King Kai's planet above Snake Way) . Piccolo meets Nail and Pikkon and the three start training together, grossly increasing each other's abilities exponentially. Krillin and Yamcha stay at the Kame House with Master Roshi, balancing casual sparring with much needed rest as the days pass. Android 18 occasionally visits, but takes care of Maron as she works on her flourishing real estate career. Tien and Chiaotzu live on top of Kami's Lookout, occasionally sparring with one another and protecting the Earth's guardian, Dende. The reborn good Buu, Uub, is a disciple of Vegeta now (instead of in the GT sagas where he was a pupil of Goku, but now isn't because Goku is in Other World) and trains with Trunks. The two sparring partners have occasional lessons with Vegeta, but the lessons are carried out in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where they condense a whole year of training in one Earth day. Vegeta is now a much more powerful fighter than when he battled Kid Buu. He dedicates himself to becoming stronger, with the goal of finally defeating his rival Son Goku driving him. Vegeta, when he's on one of his very few breaks from everyday training, now studies "Mental Arts". This allows him to train his brain to produce faster thought processes that lead to quick reactions and more devastating strategic tactics ( "A strengthened mind ensures a more overwhelming use of power " -Prince Vegeta ). Thus, Vegeta believes that his mind power should be in tune with his physical power, to produce a more refined overall assault. Vegeta is also a master of mind games, utilizing his enhanced critical thinking to its fullest, exploiting noticed weaknesses in his adversaries in precise ways. If Vegeta is involved in a battle, he explores possible options to try to expose the weaknesses early, and as a lengthy battle progresses, he becomes more and more adept at handling the enemy's attacks efficiently , and the longer the battle goes on, the more information Vegeta learns about his opponents fighting style and moves , making him a far superior overall fighter than he was before. As one of the saviors of the universe from the Buu menace, Vegeta was given his life back by King Yemma, and that explains why he was able to come back and help Goku (by fusing with him) and take down the evil Super Janemba. Goku was also given this option, but declined, saying that the Earth was in capable hands, the hands of his firstborn son, Gohan. His other son, Goten, is now in high school. Trunks is as well but is also balancing it with his duties as heir to the Capsule Corp company. Gohan himself finished high school and soon married his girlfriend, Videl, daughter of Hercule. They had a daughter one year later, named Pan. (1/8th Saiyan Blood) . Gohan has a job as a martial arts Instructor to kids and young teens to earn money in his spare time, when he's not protecting the Earth and establishing treaties between warring nations to further promote world peace and understanding. Goku trains on King Kai's World all day, always pushing himself past previous limits and honing his skills. Goku, upon his wife Chi-Chi's request, was allowed one day annually to visit Earth as a "Descended Spirit", which means he does have a physical form, but only for that day. (midnight to midnight, 24 hours total) If by any chance that Goku does die on his yearly visit to Earth, his visit is cut short for that year and will have to wait a whole year (365 days waited total). If he doesn't die on his visit, he can return as soon as the first day of the next year.

- Finally, The first chapter begins as the Z-Fighters are registering for the last Martial Arts Tournament to have Hercule as the title holder. Hercule promises that whoever wins in the finals will be crowned the new World Champion. Hercule himself is not a registered participant in the tournament, and will watch from the champion's Booth. This is also the first Martial Arts Tournament to feature a Dragon Ball as the prize for winning the title, ensuring that the absolute best fighters from across the galaxies to show up in hordes, each eagerly awaiting the chance to win the title of Martial Arts World Champion but more importantly, become one step closer to assembling all 7 Dragon Balls and have their any one wish granted by the mystical dragon Shenron.

********The story written anew, and surprises awaiting every corner! Embark on a journey with Anime's most famous hero, Son Goku! Witness the arrival of new tales and new battles to be waged! With off-the-charts power levels and more dangerous enemies than ever, do the Z-Fighters truly have what it takes to shatter the limits of before and rise to unprecedented heights of strength? Hitch a ride on Flying Nimbus, and follow them to Kami's Lookout. Don't forget to pack some extra Senzu Beans, its gonna be a wild ride! ********

~ "Aim to Break Boundaries. Achieve Ascendancy" ~


End file.
